This section introduces information from the art that may be related to or provide context for some aspects of the technique described herein and/or claimed below. This information is background facilitating a better understanding of that which is disclosed herein. The presentation of this information is therefore a discussion of “related” art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is also “prior” art. The related art may or may not be prior art. The discussion is to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
One common construction feature is a ground improvement called a “pier”, or a “construction pier”. A pier is typically a structure that is driven into the ground using a percussive or vibratory hammer. One particular kind of pier is what is known as a “rammed aggregate pier”. Instead of driving a pier structure into the ground, a pier structure is created in a bore by pouring in some aggregate, tamping it down, and repeating the process until the structure reaches the ground surface.
There are several approaches including both tools and techniques for the construction of piers. Many or all of these approaches may be competent for their intended purposes. The art, however, is always receptive to improvements or alternative means, methods and configurations. Therefore, the art will well receive the approach described herein.